happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Faced
Two Faced is a collection of 3 episodes. Episodes *Ill Tempers *Rainy Daze *Ice to Meet You Ill Tempers Starring Roles *Flippy *Doc Featuring Roles *Nutty *Lammy *Cuddles *Toothy *Mime *Giggles Appearances *Lumpy *Sniffles Plot The scene is a hospital. Flippy is brought while unconscious on a gurney by Lumpy and Sniffles. The scene changes to an operating room where Flippy lies on the operating table and Doc prepares for sugery along with nurses Lammy and Giggles. Doc notices there are no more gloves. Doc leaves the room just as Flippy wakes up, he sees the surgical tools and flips out. He grabs a scalpel and throws it at Lammy, hitting her in the eye. Lammy freaks out. Flippy pulls the scalpel out, cuts Lammy's chest open, and yanks her lungs out. Giggles runs for the door but Flippy grabs her and shoves needles into her throat. Security guards Mime, Toothy, Nutty, and Cuddles run in and try to stop Flippy, but Flippy grabs a surgical saw and slices Toothy's head off. He then shoves the saw down Nutty's throat, grabs the scalpel from before, and cuts his head in half. Flippy then starts to leave but is crushed by the door when Doc opens it. Deaths *Lammy has her lungs pulled out. *Giggles has needles shoved into her throat. *Toothy is beheaded. *Nutty's inards are shredded. *Cuddles' head is sliced in half. *Flippy is crushed by a door. Trivia *This is Doc's debut episode. *Even though Doc starred in, he barely appeared. Rainy Daze Starring Roles *Pop and Cub Featuring Roles *Handy *Lumpy *Jacky *Mime Plot Cub is watching TV when Pop comes in. He tells Cub to go play outside, so Cub heads out. Pop then sits down and falls asleep. Pop wakes up to the sound of thunder and sees its raining outside, he freaks out realizing Cub is outside. He puts on a raincoat, grabs an umbrella and heads out. Pops sees some footprints leaving the yard so he follows, and sees Cub's hat across the street, so he heads towards it. Meanwhile, Lumpy is driving when he sees Pop. He swerves and barely misses him, but hits Jacky and Mime, who are playing in the rain. He crashes into an electric pole and flies out of his car, and into Handy's house, landing dead in front of Handy. Pop gets to the hat and looks around for Cub. Suddenly he starts to sink in the mud. Just as the mud reaches his mouth, Cub walks by with an umbrella and waves. Deaths *Jacky and Mime are ran over. *Lumpy crashes though a wall. *Pop sinks in mud. Trivia *Cub survived while Pop didn't. *This is the only episode from this collection to be an episode of the regular HTF Fanon. *There's also an episode with the same name in the collection One for the Money, though with a different plot. Ice to Meet You Starring Roles *Sweets Featuring Roles *Mime *Doc *Lumpy Plot Sweets, Mime, Doc, and Lumpy are ice fishing. Suddenly, Lumpy gets something. He pulls on the line hard and it snaps, flinging into Lumpy's eye, slicing it open. Lumpy panics and backs into Doc, knocking him into the water. Without Doc, the group has to find their way back to civilization to get help for Lumpy. After hours of walking, a storm sets in and the group finds a cave and hides in it. A loose icicle falls on Mime's head and kills him. By now, Lumpy has bled to death. The storm stops and Sweets heads off. Finally, she sees a town, but before she can get to it, a polar bear kills her. Deaths *Doc drowns or freezes to death. *Mime is impaled though the head. *Lumpy bleeds to death. *Sweets is mauled by a polar bear. Injuries *Lumpy's eye is sliced. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images